1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a service authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, service delivery forms in which users utilize only necessary functions only when the functions are needed have been increasing. For example, the service delivery forms include SaaS (Software as a Service) that is a utility form of software in which users utilize services by selecting only desired functions, a combination of computing resources on the Internet, cloud computing that provides a highly value-added service for end users and the like as examples.
To utilize the above-mentioned services, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-191270, a method is known in which a client performs an authentication process by using an authentication token generated by using a device ID of the client on the server side.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-191270, the authentication token is only generated by just using the device ID of the client. Hence, when information of the device ID of the client is leaked, access from another client trying to utilize the above-mentioned services cannot be controlled.